


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Telepathic Bond, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: After an accidental binding of Kirk and Spock's minds, the good captain gets a peek into his stoic first officer's most secret fantasies - all of which seem to center around him.





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

It had all started with that trip to Grigus 3, and dealing with the sadistic, telepathic monster Vallway. Spock had been attempting to converse with it via mind meld, when suddenly, the Vulcan gasped, as he began writhing in pain.

"Spock!" exclaimed Jim, grabbing his friend by the shoulders, prying him from the giant brain. He looked at the security guards. "Shoot that thing!"

The guards destroyed Vallway with their phasers before it had the chance to stop them. Vallway was left as a gooey puddle of steaming grey matter.

Jim looked at his friend in concern. "Spock! Are you alright? Can you answer me?" He cupped the Vulcan's face in his hands to be able to look him in the eye.

Spock seemed disoriented, but blinked several times, slowly coming out of it. "Yes," said the Vulcan, gently taking Jim's hands away from his face. "Vallway was, rather roughly, probing my personal memories, suppressed aspects of my psyche. He had accessed a particularly painful recollection from my childhood: three boys, schoolmates of mine, physically assaulting me. I endured a significant amount of racial discrimination for my human heritage, you see."

Jim's heart bled a little for his friend. He longed to hug the man, but knew it would just make him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," said Jim. "I shouldn't have let you try to talk to that thing. If I'd known it would hurt you like that-"

"It was only a memory, Captain. Memories cannot hurt us. It is merely data stored in our brains. Do not let this incident distress you."

Jim hesitated, but nodded. "Well, as long as you're alright." He pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, four to beam up. Prepare to energize."

"Aye, Cap'n. Scott out."

* * *

That night, after a relaxing hot sonic shower, Jim pulled on clean boxers and a tee shirt, slid under his covers, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's toils.

_The air was warm, balmy, and smelled of musk. Jim sighed._

_Suddenly, a tan and blonde figure moved into his view. It was...himself._

_The other Jim smiled at him devilishly, a twinkle in his eyes, and Jim squirmed, feeling as though his doppelganger had every intention of completely devouring him._

_Other Jim had shed his outer yellow tunic, leaving him in his black undershirt - which seemed tighter than usual. With sensual deliberation, other Jim ran his hand down the front of his chest, then slowly removed the undershirt over his head, leaving his hair slightly, and endearingly, mussed._

_Almost predatorily, other Jim now climbed onto the bed, creeping toward him. Other Jim took his hand-_

_No, that wasn't his hand. The fingers were longer, bonier, and the complexion was different. Paler...almost with a greenish tinge-_

I'm Spock _, Jim realized._ This dream is from Spock's point of view. Am I in Spock's head?

_Other Jim lifted the hand to his mouth and wrapped his lips around two fingers, gently sucking, teasing with his tongue. Jim's cock swelled, his fingers unusually sensitive, and he moaned in a deep, somewhat raspy voice: "Oh, Jim..."_

Yep, this is Spock's dream, _Jim thought._ I can't see this, this is an invasion of his privacy. I need to wake up. Wake up, Kirk. Wake up-

Jim's eyes snapped open. He sat up. He was flushed and his dick was painfully hard in his underwear. With some difficulty, Jim got up out of bed and ambled to the bathroom. He dropped trow and furiously jerked himself off over the toilet.

It wasn't until Jim had relieved himself and was making his way back to bed that something occurred to him: _holy shit. Spock was having a sexy dream...about me!_ Jim's heart did a victory dance.  _Spock wants me. Spock wants **me**!_

Jim had at some point, developed feelings for his Vulcan first officer, but had tried to look past them up until now. Spock was his best friend, and Jim didn't think the man could possibly see him - or anyone, really - in that way. But now...

 _No, I'm sure it wasn't like **that**_ , Jim's more rational side argued. _It's probably a totally random thing. Strange, random things always happen in dreams. There's no way that Spock could ever want..._

Jim sighed, climbed back into bed, tugged the covers over himself, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

As the weeks passed, however, it was proven to Jim that the dream was _not_ totally random. Because more of them kept coming to Jim nearly every night.

In Jim's head, he and Spock had screwed in every way imaginable - and a few ways Jim had _never_ imagined. It was getting to where Jim couldn't get a restful period of sleep without waking up abruptly with a demanding erection.

"You alright, Jim?" Bones asked him one day as they had lunch together in the rec room. Jim had caught himself yawning into his meatloaf. "Are you letting yourself get enough sleep?"

Jim rubbed his eyes. "I've certainly been trying," he grunted.

"If it's a case of insomnia, I can prescribe a sleeping drug-"

"No, no, it's not that, Bones," said Jim, waving his hand. "I'm fine."

So yes, the sexy dreams were disrupting his sleep patterns. But more than that, they were making it so that Jim couldn't even look his second in command in the eye. Just the sound of his voice made Jim blush.

"Latest reports from Engineering, Captain," Spock stated in his level, placid voice, handing his PADD to Jim.

"Thank you, Mister Spock," Jim said in what he hoped was a casual, businesslike tone, as he guiltily relived a sound bite from last night's dream. Spock's normally controlled baritone was twisted with passion and need as Jim's dream self tongued his asshole enthusiastically. _Please, Jim, don't stop..._

Jim forced himself to focus on the report in front of him. The usual, status of the dilithium crystals, request for new parts for the warp core, et cetera, et cetera. "Everything seems to be in order," he said, handing the PADD back to Spock. "We'll try to fill the engineers' requests the next time we stop at Starbase."

"When will that be exactly, Captain? If I may ask," Spock inquired politely.

Jim laughed somewhat sardonically. "With as many crises as this ship runs into, heaven only knows, Mr. Spock." He turned his head and grinned at the Vulcan.

Spock looked at him blankly, blinking his deep brown eyes at him.

Jim frowned sheepishly and swallowed. His heart beat in his chest a little harder. "Sorry, Spock, I know our human comedy can be lost on you sometimes."

"I apologize, Captain. Ordinarily I find you most humorous," Spock replied.

Jim smiled. "Thank you."

Spock inclined his head and turned away, going back to his station.

Jim wanted to tell Spock. He felt like he was morally obligated to, since these were _Spock's_ dreams he was perving into. But Jim knew that would only mortify the Vulcan, and then their friendship would be ruined. Spock would be too embarrassed to even be in the same room with him again. Besides, it wasn't like the dreams were really a _problem_ , per se.

(If Jim were to be totally honest, he secretly liked the dreams a little. Well, maybe a lot.)

So then...he would just keep it to himself. He'd let the dreams continue.

* * *

_"Oh, James," Spock moaned in ecstasy as Jim thrust into him, slowly, deeply. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, and they were panting into each other's mouth, not quite kissing, but close enough._

_Jim laid a sucking kiss on the lobe of Spock's left ear. Spock groaned in approval. Jim had picked up that not only were Spock's fingers a sensitive zone on his body, but so were his pointy ears._

_"Jim," gasped Spock, clutching at his shoulders. "Harder...please-"_

_Jim took a hold of Spock's hips and drove himself inside his friend with more force. Spock moaned again, louder. Jim fucked into Spock more vigorously, spurned on by his gorgeous noises of desperation._

_"You're close," whispered Jim hoarsely. He worked a hand between them and grabbed Spock's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Come with me. Let it go, sweetheart," Jim entreated with a voice like honey, thick with desire._

_Spock's breath quickened as the pressure built and built, and finally he broke, painting both their stomachs. His normally neutral face was twisted into such an expression of bliss and tortuous pleasure, that it had Jim coming too, his own climax washing over him in delicious waves. They both gradually caught their breath, still trembling from the aftershocks, their foreheads still pressed together._

_"Jim," whispered Spock, and the Captain opened his eyes and gazed into the brown irises of his First Officer._

_Spock softly touched his face. "I love you," he confessed earnestly._

_"Oh, Spock," Jim said quietly, his heart singing in his chest, and the words were tumbling from his mouth before he could stop himself. "I love you too. So very much." He buried his face in the Vulcan's neck, pressing kisses there, professing his love over and over. He held Spock close, as if never wishing to let him go..._

Jim opened his eyes. He was still in his cabin, and he'd made a fine mess of his sleep clothes. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Spock had just admitted that he was in love with him. Just like _he_ was in love with Spock.

 _I can't just pretend this isn't going on anymore_ , Jim thought to himself. _Spock having sex dreams about me is one thing. But Spock's actually in love with me! I have to tell him what I know - what I feel. It might embarrass him, it might ruin our friendship...but I have to let him know._

* * *

The next evening, after B shift, when Jim knew both he and Spock were off duty, Jim gathered his nerve and made his way to Spock's quarters.

"Enter," Spock's voice came from inside the room.

Jim swallowed and went inside.

Spock looked up from his desk where he was looking over some paperwork. "Ah, Captain. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Jim smiled. "We're off the clock, Spock. You can just call me 'Jim'."

Spock nodded. "Alright. Anything I can do for you, Jim?"

Jim took a deep breath as he took the seat across from Spock's desk. "Well...there's something I need to talk to you about."

"You can talk to me about anything," Spock assured him. "I am, to coin a human adage, 'all ears'."

Jim smiled at his friend's elf-like ears and said, "Yes, I suppose you are."

Spock seemed to Jim to turn a slightly harder shade of emerald. Blushing. Jim found it incredibly endearing. Spock cleared his throat. "Well, Jim. What is the matter?"

Jim looked at his first officer...his best friend. His heart thumped in his chest harder. He got up from his chair and paced the floor nervously.

"Jim." Spock had gotten up too now, and was standing before him. "I find your current behavior worrying. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

He was staring deeply into Jim's eyes, and Jim felt his knees go a bit weak. _Dammit, Kirk, pull yourself together! You're acting like a foolish teenager!_

Jim swallowed and straightened his back. "Spock...I've been having strange dreams lately."

Spock lifted an already arched eyebrow. "Indeed?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. Well, you see, I don't believe they're _my_ dreams, you see? Because I'm always in them, but they're always from the point of view of...oh, dammit, Spock, I've been having _your_ dreams, alright? Dreams about...you and I..."

"Engaging in sexual intercourse?"

Spock had said it so calmly. Jim was surprised. He didn't think the Vulcan would be able to say it out loud. Spock had been so...bashful about it when his pon farr had come upon him, unable to put a non-euphemistic label on it. Jim gulped. "Yes," he admitted.

"How long have these dreams been coming to you?"

"Since..." Jim licked his lips. "Since our mission on Grigus 3, I think."

Spock nodded. "It is logical. When Vallway invaded my mind, it left it open momentarily. When you...handled me succeeding the attack, our brief contact must have accidentally formed a partial bond between our minds, linking our sleep patterns - and our dreams."

"Spock, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I wasn't trying to...violate your privacy or anything, I swear. Whenever the dreams started happening, I would try to wake myself up so I wouldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to."

"But you did see some things," Spock concluded.

Jim blushed. "I really tried my best, Spock, honest, but...a man needs his sleep sometimes, you know! Sometimes I was just so tired that I couldn't wake myself out of it."

"Why did you not come to me sooner?" Spock asked. "If I had known of the link, I could have broken it and saved us both some potential embarrassment."

"I know, I know," Jim sighed. "I just...know how you are about...certain matters. So I didn't want to embarrass you by letting you know that I'd seen...what I'd seen. The dreams really weren't bothering me. In fact..." Jim smiled sheepishly. "I was kind of enjoying them."

Spock raised both eyebrows this time. "Enjoying them?"

"Well, I mean...not that I...well, I just mean, I'm flattered that you thought about me...us..." Jim chuckled, despite his mortification. "Well, let's put it this way - you've a very vivid imagination, Mr. Spock."

Now it was Spock's turn to blush.

Jim coughed. "Well...you know now. So you can break the link and we can put this whole affair to rest." Jim cringed as he realized he'd said _affair_. Poor choice of word.

Spock nodded. "That would be best."

Jim nodded too. "Good. Alright, so, how do we break it? Do you need to do a mind meld on me?"

Spock purses his lips together. "With bonds of this nature, a simple mind meld cannot undo what has been done. I only know of one theoretical way to unbind our minds."

"Theoretical?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Strictly speaking, this has never happened before to a Vulcan to my knowledge. I do know, however, how bonds like these are developed traditionally. Theoretically, the process should also be able to undo the bond as well."

"Great! What do we have to do?" Jim said brightly.

Spock hesitated.

"Well, come on, Spock, out with it!" Jim coaxed.

Spock folded his arms behind his back. "We will have to engage in...coitus," he finally admitted.

Jim blinked.

"With each other," Spock clarified.

"Yeah, I figured that out for myself," Jim said. "Spock, are you sure there isn't another way?"

"Cap-...Jim, I'm not even sure this method will work. It is our best chance, however. That I am sure of."

"But Spock...I mean, do you even want to..." Jim faltered. "I mean, dreams are one thing, but in real life-"

"It is...necessary," said Spock, shutting his eyes. "But I will not engage with you without your full consent."

"You have it, you have it, Spock," said Jim, perhaps a touch too eagerly. He licked his lips. "Do you have...the necessary supplies?"

"I presume you are referring to lubricant. I have a bottle of topical oil in my nightstand that will suffice."

"Oh, good. Well, then...uh..." Jim fidgeted, not sure where to start. Should he kiss him, or would his Vulcan sensitivities be offended?

Jim recalled his first dream, the foreplay his doppelgänger had inflicted on Spock. _His hands. They're sensitive. I'll start with his hands._

Jim cautiously picked up Spock's wrist and raised it to his lips. Spock softly breathed in, his eyebrows shooting up.

Jim tentatively pressed a kiss to the pads of Spock's left index and middle fingers. He vaguely recalled Spock's parents expressing open affection by touching their digits together. Whatever the significance, it certainly seemed to affect Spock. The Vulcan was tense, almost paralyzed with...fear?

"It's alright...like this?" Jim whispered, lightly stroking Spock's palm while sliding his index finger into his mouth, gently sucking.

Spock's eyes fluttered shut, and his head tipped back as he let out a soft moan. Good god, it sounded just as beautiful as it had in their shared dreams, if not moreso.

Jim took out the digit in his mouth to pull Spock close to him, mouthing his way up Spock's neck. "What about this?" he murmured, running his tongue along the underside of Spock's ear, from base to pointed tip.

Spock clutched at him. "Jim," he gasped weakly. His rigid posture was melting in Jim's arms like warm butter.

Jim smiled. Then he summoned the courage to cup the Vulcan's face in his hands and soundly kiss his lips, something he'd dreamt about doing for a very, very long time.

After a moment of surprised hesitation, Spock gave in to Jim's tender seductions and returned the kiss. Jim broke away and grinned. "Shall we continue, Mr. Spock?"

Spock answered him by capturing his lips again and dragging him to the bed.

* * *

It was much, much later when Jim and Spock were lying snuggled together, naked, under the red sheets of Spock's bed. Spock had broken the link between them, and they had both thoroughly worn each other out.

Jim felt very content wrapped up in the Vulcan's arms as Spock deftly stroked his hair. He was almost dozing off when something occurred to him.

"Hey, wait a minute...you knew I'd been having your dreams, didn't you? That's why you weren't surprised when I brought it up!"

The slight twitch in Spock's lips, a barely concealed smirk, told Jim all he needed to know.

Jim smacked him lightly. "Why you sneaky Vulcan!" he chided.

Spock chuckled. "I did not know you were there at the beginning, but after several nights, I realized there was another mind present with mine. Your nervious behavior toward me and clear signs of fatigue told me the rest."

"Congratulations, Sherlock Holmes. And just when were you planning on confronting me about it?"

Spock smiled wryly. "I did not wish to embarrass you," he said. If it were possible for Vulcans to be smug...

Jim snorted. "I'm not the shy one here."

"The level of awkwardness in explaining your situation to me would imply otherwise."

"Alright, listen, smart Alec-" Jim paused. "Wait...if you knew I was with you in your dream last night...then what you said at the end...after..."

"Lucid dreaming," said Spock, kissing Jim's forehead. "A technique mastered by Vulcan youths quite early on, my beloved."

Jim harrumphed and snuggled further into Spock's arms. "Sneaky Vulcan," he grumbled again, but he was smiling.


End file.
